One Percent/Summary
Episode 214: One Percent 2013 Logan Pierce is playing street basketball and barely holding his own, while Reese watches from nearby. Finch confirms that Logan dropped out of college because he had other aspirations. As Reese watches, Logan gets into an expensive car and drives off. When he returns to the Library, Finch tells him that Logan is a genius-level billionaire who started a social networking website with his best friend from college. Justin Ogilvy. They're taking the website, friendczar.com, public in 72 hours and figure Justin doesn't want Logan dead. Reese was unable to clone Logan's phone earlier, but Finch points out that Logan switches phones twice a day to avoid corporate espionage. Logan is attending a charity even that night and provides Reese with a bow tie. At the station, Carter is going over the file on the dead IA detective, Davidson. When Fusco comes over, Carter asks if he knows about another missing detective, Stills. Before he can answer, Finch calls to email her the detail on lawsuits involving Logan, who has 200 lawsuits against him. Once he hangs up, Finch calls to Bear and tosses the dog a ball, but Bear doesn't respond. At the charity event, Reese complains to Finch that he feels out of place. He goes into the main room and spots Logan and Justin. Justin has been friends with Logan for over 10 years since their days at CalTech. The third man with them is Jeremy Campbell, Logan's lawyer. Friendczar is the law firm's only client. Reese is posing as a hedge fund manager and watches as their hosts, Ben and Cynthia Kamin, come over. Finch tells Reese that they run another social networking site that was devalued by 50% when Friendczar debuted. Logan notices Reese and comes over, but soon dismisses Reese as boring when he tries to talk money. The charity auction begins and Logan and Ben are soon bidding against each other. Logan finally stands up and suggests that he and Ben could do better. He bids $5 million and Ben stops bidding, but Reese is sick of Logan's attitude and bids $10 million. Finch tells Mr. Reese that isn't petty cash, while Logan lets the bid go. When Reese comes over, Logan tells him that he was just driving the price up for charity. He then gets a text and walks out, and Reese goes after him. Reese watches as Logan meets Cynthia in a room and they kiss and then go into a private room. Justin is meeting with the press to give a statement about their upcoming public release. Once he gives a statement, Sinclair Melbourne, the company's chairman of the board, tells Justin to get Logan under control. Logan comes back out and walks past Justin, and Reese leaves the auction item behind and follows Logan out. By the time he gets there, he sees Logan flying off in a helicopter despite the fact that it's illegal to depart from a Manhattan rooftop without the proper security clearances. The next day, Reese follows Logan as he goes to his dry cleaner wearing a bathrobe and underwear. Finch has replaced the clerk at the dry cleaning store and gives him his suit, and Logan explains that he has only one suit and he has no desire to wear any others. Finch switches Logan's credit card for a bugged card and checks his calendar, confirming he's heading back to the office for depositions. At the office, Richard Grant is complaining about how Friendczar ruined his small startup. Finch explains that Logan sues any CEO for patent violation if they challenge him. However, when Logan wakes up, he tells the plaintiff that they screwed up and offers to pay him the venture capital he owes. The lawyers for the next plaintiff, Emily Morton, come in. Carter has confirmed that Emily sold her matchmaking site Alchementary.com to Friendczar in return for them taking it public, but they buried it instead. Emily's lawyer complains that her client was intimidated into staying away. Logan says that he's going to Coney Island for lunch and leaves. Finch figures the timing is too perfect and Reese wonders if Logan and Justin have something to do with Emily's disappearance. As Logan goes, Sinclair approaches him and complains about him walking down the street near-naked. When Logan ignores him, Sinclair tells Jeremy to get his client to focus or he'll call an emergency board meeting. Logan overhears him and dares him to try and see which of them the board would choose. The chairman backs down and Logan takes off for Coney Island. Reese follows his sports car on a motorcycle and is concerned that he's driving erratically. They intercept his call and confirm that someone has sabotaged his car. Finch tells Reese to get within 10 meters so he can hack Logan's Bluetooth and access the engine control unit. Logan runs a light and Reese is forced to stop, but not before getting close enough for Finch to make the connection and confirm that someone put malware in the car's onboard computer. Posing as emergency services, Finch answers Logan call and assures him that he's dealing with the problem, while Reese catches up and warns Finch that they're running out of time. Finch takes out the malware just in time and Reese parks next to the car... only to discover that Logan has already left and hailed a taxi. Reese says that he can't protect someone he can't keep up with, and says that they'll need to try a different tactic. Later, Reese barges into Logan's office, knocking out his guard, and tells him the truth: his life is in danger and he can only protect him if Logan lets him stick with him for the next 48 hours. Logan looks at his unconscious guard and then says that it sounds like fun. That night, Finch reviews a video Emily made for her lawsuit, vowing to make sure that Logan and Justin keep their promise to launch her website. As Logan leaves with Reese, Jeremy and Justin come by and remind him about the party that night he was going to attend. Logan says that he'll be there and that they should arrange an invitation for Reese. He claims that he's considering a merger with Reese's company despite the fact he just met him. Outside, Finch tells Reese about Emily's statement and that someone like a missing software engineer could have hacked the car. Meanwhile, Reese discovers that Logan has bought exactly the same car. He explains that he just buys one of everything, the best of what he needs. Logan takes Reese to his penthouse apartment and Logan remembers the drink Reese had at the auction. Reese points out that he's late for his own party, but Logan says he has something more important to do and settles down to play video football. Meanwhile, Finch sends Reese footage of an earlier statement Logan made for the news telling people to hold off on buying Friendczar's overvalued stock. The board has called an emergency meeting and removed Logan as CEO of Friendczar. Reese gives the news to Logan, who simply takes a drink. He starts choking and Reese realizes that he's having an allergic reaction. Logan says that he's allergic to naproxen and Reese rams an air hose from the bar down Logan's throat and breathes air in, saving his life. Once Logan recovers, he admits that all of his friends had access to his home and that he recently developed the allergy. He insists that he just keeps moving forward so he can stay alive, and Reese points out that Logan's parents went bankrupt. Logan explains that his father owned a camera shop and continued with it until film became extinct and he failed to adapt to selling digital. Since then, Logan has vowed to accept change as inevitable so it doesn't crush him, and that the one thing people consistently wants is a connection to real people. He settles in for the night and Reese tells Finch that they need to meet. Finch meets Reese on a street corner and explains that Bear didn't come. He suggests that Bear is under stress because of stress in the library and asks if Reese is having any issues. Reese claims he isn't aware of any and suggests that they move Logan now that his home is compromised. Finch agrees, but they're both surprised when Logan comes up and asks who Finch is. He knows about the bug in his credit card and how Finch hacked into his car's systems earlier, and figures that Finch is the brains and the bank. Logan also figures Reese for former special ops, and has confirmed that he and Finch don't exist. He's impressed that they have managed to maintain their anonymity and wonders why they do what they do. Finch points out that they've saved his life twice and tells him that they're taking him to a safehouse. Logan says that the city is too dangerous and he has a better place. Ten hours later, Logan and Reese take a plane to St. Petersburg, Russia. Logan takes him to a bomb shelter made into a bar that he knows and offers Reese double-fried pierogies. Finch offers Bear food but the dog just lies there and whines. When the food doesn't work, Finch starts to look up information on canine depression. Carter calls to tell Finch that he got a partial print off the decanter that matched with Jeremy. Logan enjoys the pierogies and tells Reese that he needs to enjoy life. Jeremy comes in and explains that Logan sent him a text. Logan tells Reese that when the board forced him out, they relinquished his non-complete clause and he's now looking for a new job. Finch calls to tell Reese that Jeremy's prints were on the decanter. Jeremy also filed Logan's recent medical insurance application. Reese accuses Jeremy of spiking the alcohol and the lawyer denies it. Finch figures that Jeremy wants Logan dead because he's his only client and can't afford to lose him. Jeremy jabs and Reese grabs his finger, twists him to the ground, and handcuffs him. Justin and a bunch of Logan's friends come in and Logan admits that he might have texted a few more friends. Disgusted, Reese walks out and tells Finch that Logan doesn't need their help. In New York, Carter is going over the Davidson file when Fusco invites her out for coffee. She turns him down and explains that she's still trying to work out how two cops disappeared without a trace. Fusco thanks Carter for having his back and then starts to say he's made some mistakes. However, she warns him that she won't cover for his mistakes if they come back for him. Fusco says that he understands and Carter walks out. As Reese heads for the airport, Finch tells him that Logan's number has come up again. He figures that either there's a new danger or Jeremy had an accomplice. Finch tracks Logan's credit card and confirms that it has been used to charge a room at a nearby hotel. When Reese goes to the hotel room, he gets no answer when he knocks and sees someone moving inside. Reese goes in, gun drawn, and finds Emily waiting for him with a gun. She says that "he" told her that someone else would come. Despite firing a warning shoot, Emily doesn't shoot Reese and he disarms her. When he sees a bill on the table, he realizes that Logan put her up there because she's working with him. Emily explains that Logan came by a week ago and told her that someone was on to them and moved her to St. Petersburg. He told her that someone was onto them and they plan to announce their project tomorrow. Finch realizes that Emily's social networking program will cannibalize Friendczar, and one man has the most to lose. Logan meets Justin on a nearby bridge, and Justin has two hired thugs grab his friend and start beating him. They prepare to throw him off the bridge but Justin tells them to wait. When he wonders how Logan could let a woman come between them, Logan says that Emily reminds him of Justin before he decided to start bullying the competition. Justin points out that Logan left him to do make all the business decisions, and all of his friends want him dead. He tells his thugs to dump Logan and drives away in his car. Reese arrives, kneecaps one man, and then punches out the other. Back at the library, Reese and Finch watch a newscast about Justin being brought up on murder charges. Friendczar stock is slumping after Logan his partnership with Emily and rival Ben Kamin. Logan is back at the basketball court talking smack and loses his car on a bet. Reese stops by and scores a shot, and Logan admits that he's full of surprise. He explains that Ben is a straight shooter and Emily's software shows that he and Ben are compatible. Reese wonders why Logan didn't warn him about Justin when he had already warned Emily, and realizes that Logan wanted to see how he works. Logan smiles and then says that he figures that Reese does what he does out of altruism. He hands Reese a thank-you present and asks if he'll be moving on, and Reese says that he can give him a lift. Logan says that he's going to take the subway and walks away. Later, Finch takes Reese and Bear to the park. He explains that Bear needs a friend and lets him loose to play with another dog. Reese shows Finch Logan's present: an expensive watch like the one he wears. Finch smashes it on the ground, revealing a GPS inside, and worries that Logan is just curious enough to be dangerous. The Machine monitors the GPS tracker and traces it back to Logan who is then identified as a "Threat to Admin". Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 2 Episode Summaries